Shugglepuff
Shugglepuff is the 3`rd episode of Season 5: "Venom & Carnage Saga" & the 55`th episode of Joseph 10. Summary Joseph finally becomes "Joseph 10" at will, after noticing that Naomi was captured. Recap This episode starts with Mack going to Joseph giving him advice to push himself towards a buff transformation for extra power if needed. Joseph masters this form with Mack very early. Joseph (as Super XLR8) searches for Chloe. Noticing that Chloe is kidnapped by Grenade, Joseph unsuits his glasses and work clothes plus uses his destined "JT" costume and becomes "Joseph 10" in an instant. Naomi wonders where Joseph goes to and she figures out that Joseph works as a Mild-Mannered Photographer for Pogox Landfill at the Daily Workspace. Joseph pays the price of keeping his secret and shares it with Naomi. Naomi gives Joseph a huge kiss before he fights Venom & Carnage. Cast Characters * Joseph Koffi / Joseph 10 (w/ Omnitrix Aliens) (played & voiced by J Weezy) - Joseph opens the scene with a smile on the start of a legendarious day for him. Joseph mostly unknowingly wear his glasses the most on this episode. Joseph surpasses Ki Blasts (Miriki Blasts) and uses Joseph 10 in an instant. In this episode, Joseph's Omnitrix heroes were also voiced by J Weezy. * Mack Jallox / Wildfrog (w/ Trilocker Aliens) (played & voiced by Avatar) - Mack also wears the glasses back like Joseph does plus learns new techniques and becomes Wildfrog in an instant. * Naomi Johnson - Mentions that she loves Joseph. She kisses Joseph. * Mayor Millanch - * Clark Kent / Red-Blue Blur - Clark wears his mask & superpants as "The Red-Blue Blur". * Lois Lane - Lois works side by side with Clark Kent. * Gracie Koffi - Gracie replaces Joseph & Mack for Milch & Carzin to bust for Aunt Tazzie to know that they were the bullies of Joseph & Mack. Other Characters * Micromatthers - 10 Miniature soldier demons that possess Super Strength, Growth Acceleration, Self-Replication, & Heat Vision. * Venom & Carnage - The two main villians of the episode. * Grenade - Chloe's primary villian. Running Gags Whatcha Makin'? coming soon... So Called, "Viglantes" coming soon... Shanneus entrance to his lair coming soon... Joseph, i know what were gonna build today! coming soon... Going JT!!! coming soon... Pretty Blurrific lois's line is coming soon... Transformations Joseph's Forms Used * Ultra Joseph - * Heatblast - * Super Heatblast - * Fourarms - Mack's Forms Used coming soon.. Techniques Used Joseph's Techniques Used * Ki Blasts / Miriki Blasts - * Dimensional Ki Blasts - * The Kamehameha Wave * Super Kaioken - Joseph uses Super Kaioken Heatblast to surpass Vilgax's Solomantic Sledgehammer technique. Bida's Techniques Used coming soon... Mersheno's Techniques Used coming soon... Mack's Techniques Used coming soon... Vilgax's Techniques Used coming soon... Previous/Next Episode * Previous Episode: Magic Mania * Next Episode: Load Full of Chasers Featured Music * Yo, New Girl (parody song of Tattoo Girl) - J Weezy * Stripes - J Weezy * Dragon - Trivia Episode Trivia * Vilgax & Brainiac appears in this episode. * Lex has a vision of him being a mass murderer as a president. * Joseph notices that Naomi isn't good for him. * Joseph turns into Joseph 10 for the very first time! * This is the first time Joseph wears a costume! Category:Episodes that need a recap Category:Joseph 10 Season 5 Episodes Category:All "JT" Episodes Category:All Episodes of J Weezy Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Joseph's glasses Category:Episodes featuring Joseph 10 Category:Episodes featuring Brainiac Category:Episodes featuring Fortress of Solitude Category:Episodes featuring Cryptment of Omniscience Category:Episodes featuring Super Jetstorm Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Joseph Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Heatblast Category:Episodes featuring Lex Luthor